Best Days
by padfoot and prongs unite
Summary: Song fic to Taylor Swift's The Best Day.  Alexa's life.  Fluffyness!


MJ song fic- The Best Day –Alexa

I'm five years old, and it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on.

I hear your laugh and look up, smilin' at you.

I run and run past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides.

Look now, the sky is gold.

I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home.

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall.

I know you're not scared of anything at all.

Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away.

But I know I had the best day with you today.

I was running around the big park Mummy brought me to. It's just us this time. We didn't bring Lyssa like we normally do. But I'm having fun, so it's ok. It's really cold so Mummy let me wear my big coat. It's purple! My favorite color! I'm trying to catch the little firefly that keeps flying everywhere, but it just won't stay still. I'm dancing to the fun music, and trying to catch the bug at the same time. I like moving my head, cause Mummy put my black with red tints hair into a pony tail, so its swishes everywhere.

Mummy laughs and I look up and see her watching me, I think she likes my dance, so I run over past all the pumpkins and the tractor and everything, and she leans over and picks me up, throwing me in the air and catching me. She carries me as we start walking back to our car. We are at a muggle fall festival, so we drove in the car. Mummy tells me to look up and I see the sun is on the road.

"Mummy! The sun is on the road! It makes the sky turn pretty colors!" I exclaim.

"Yup! Can you name the colors?" She bounces me while she walks, and I try to impress her by naming all the colors.

"Its yellowy gold at the bottom, then it gets orange, then it gets blue, and then purple! That's my favorite color!" I smile at her proudly as we get closer to the car.

"That's very good, Baby! You know your colors so well!" We are almost at our car when a big man steps in front of my mom, he smells bad. He starts saying things to my Mummy that Uncle Sirius says are dumb people words that are mean. The mean man started yelling, and it scared me so I started crying, but Mummy's so brave she just hugs me tight to her chest and tells the man something she told me to never ever repeat. And the mad got all red in the face and walked away.

Mummy walked to the car, and set me down next to her while she got my car seat ready. I hugged her legs 'cause I was happy she was so brave, my Mummy's not scared of anything! My Daddy says my Mummy has a temper like her hair, real bloody hot! Except I'm not supposed to say bloody. Uncle Sirius taught me that word, but Mummy says it's not for little girls. Mummy picks me up and puts me in my car seat and I tell her I had fun! And I ask why the leaves change color, because they used to be green, but now they're yellow and red. Mummy says she doesn't know, and that it's magic.

"Mummy? Where does Snow White live?" I ask when we pass a big forest, "Does she live in that big forest over there?"

"I don't know, baby. She might! Maybe we should go exploring tomorrow. We can try and find Snow White, ok?" She smiles at me through the mirror on the big window at the front of the car.

"Ok, but can we bring Allie, and Lyssa, and Lana?" I rub my eyes, because they're tired. But not the rest of me, only my eyes.

"Yeah! We can bring them if you want!" She smiles even more when she looks at me again. I rub one eye with my fist, and start sucking my thumb, because I'm hungry, so I'll suck my thumb until I can get something to eat. I start to feel my eyes close, because they are heavy, from having to stay open all day, and they are tired, not me. And before I fall asleep, I tell Mummy again that I had fun today.

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean.

I come home cryin' and you hold me tight and grab the keys.

And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away.

And we talk and window shop till I've forgotten all their names.

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school.

But I know I'm laughin' on the car rid home with you.

Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel ok.

But I know I had the best day with you today.

I run down the corridor, with Alyssa next to me. I have tears pouring down my face, and Alyssa is angry, venom spewing from her mouth.

"How could they say that! Don't they know anything?" she seethed, "As if you would ever cheat!" I turned a corner and ran down the stairs to the dungeon. Rounding another corner, I spotted the portrait marking Sev's personal chambers. He was a young man on a broom, with Slytherin robes on. I helped pick the portrait out to be Sev's.

"Password?" He asked, then seeing the tears, and Alyssa's anger, "What happened? Do you want me to get Severus?"

"No its ok! I got this," Alyssa said, she patted me on the back in a one armed hug thing, "Baby Girls."

The door swung open at the password, and Alyssa ushered me in, then pushed me to sit on the couch. I continued to cry. What those girl who I thought were my friends said had been vicious.

"Godric's Hollow, James and Lily's," I heard Alyssa call. They said a few words, and Mum was stepping into the room.

"Thank you Alyssa for calling me," she said, then came and sat down next to me, "Lexi, I got you! It's ok! Just cry it out, ok!" I could feel Mums arms around me, and she was whispering comforting words and rocking me. When I calmed down and sat up some, I could see Sev was in the door way to the small kitchen talking to Alyssa. I don't know what he was saying, but she was physically not as angry. But I could tell revenge was still on her mind.

"Now, why don't you tell me what those girls did that got you so upset?" Mum asked.

"Well, they were my friends, and we had been talking in the hall on the way to class, and Briton asked if she could copy my essay for potions. And I said no, and she started saying that I probably didn't even have to do the work, between Fred, and Sev, I would have all the answers, and how I was a stuck up know-it-all," I sobbed, their hurtful words echoing in my mind, "They said the only reason Fred would like me was because of my family, and that he only wanted to date me for my money, and status. That I cheated in all my classes, because we do our homework in here that Sev just gives us all the answers, and, and," I sob and start crying again, "they said stuff I don't even want to repeat, they cussed a lot, and they said just really mean stuff!" Mum held me some more, then helped me stand up, and go to the floo, she said good bye to Alyssa and Sev, and I mumbled a good bye, and she took us both through the floo at the same time.

When we got home, I changed out of my clothes into muggle clothes, while mom grabbed the keys to the car. And she pulled me with her out the door and gently pushed me towards the passenger seat of the car. We drove for a long time, until we found this cute little town with a big main street with lots of little shops, and we walked around the town talking about the girls, and what they said, and what I could do. We stopped at Starbucks and sat in the window drinking hot chocolate, and eating a cookie.

When we got into the car to drive home, my mom turned the radio on and we started singing to the radio, and goofing off. I think it has been a while since I laughed this hard. I love my mum.

"So, why did the Buck cross the road?" She asked when the song ended. I knew what she was doing, random, goofy jokes!

"Uhhh, I don't know! Why?" I asked, slightly nervous.

"To get away from the werewolf and the dog! Duh!" she said laughing. Allie, Alyssa, Alana, and I knew about our dad's Animagus forms.

"Oh! Mum!" I said groaning, "That was so bad! But it was so bad it was funny!" I said laughing.

"Well, fine!" She said in mock upset, "You tell one than!"

"Ok, a man walks into a bar with a giraffe and they both sit down at the bar and have a drink. The giraffe falls asleep on the floor and the bar tender walks out and asks 'What's that lyin' there?' The man says 'That's not a lion, it's a giraffe.'" I said giggling. I heard her groan and smile, then she looked at me and laughed more. I was slapping my knee, cause it was a knee-slapper.

We spent the whole ride home like this. I don't know how it's going to be in class tomorrow, or in the common room, but I know that my mum can make it better. I don't know how soon I'm gunna feel better at school, but at least today was a good day.

"I had a great day with you Mum!" I said smiling. Today was the best day.

I have an excellent father, his strength is makin' me stronger.

God smiles on my [older] brother.

Inside and out he's better than I am.

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run.

And I had the best days with you.

When we got back to Godric's Hollow, I saw the lights on, and knew my dad was home. Running inside I found him in the kitchen making dinner, his amazing chilli, and pulling a chocolate cake out of the stove. When I ran in, he looked up, closed the stove, and gave me a hug. He held me tightly, and said how much he loves me.

"And if those girls say anything else, you can guarantee they'll wake up bald," he said smiling. His smile made me smile. I love my dad, so strong, and so loving. He makes me feel like I can stand up to those girls, and be the bigger man, or girl.

When he let go of me, he told me to run into the living room and relax. So I went into the living room, and my brother was there. He was sitting on the couch, with some of my textbooks.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked

"Oh, I talked to your teachers, and you don't have to write the essays for the classes that you missed. You only need to write the essays for transfiguration, and potions. So I highlighted the areas in your book that will help you with them. So I didn't write your essay. I just helped." He said smiling. I ran over and gave him a big hug! My brother is so much better than me. He went through class today, knowing I wasn't there, knowing I had left to spend the day goofing off with mom, and he still got my teachers to exemplify my from my homework, and _then_ he even helps me on the homework I still have to do!

"I love you so much! You know that, Harry?" I said tears coming to my eyes, "You really are such a great big brother! Thank you!"

"Hey! It was nothin', I know what those kids said, and so they'll be waking up tomorrow with an assortment of hair colors that everyone but them will be able to see, and all their robes are going to be very bright clashing colors, that they won't be able to see, but everyone else will." I laughed, that sounded like my brother and my friends Alana, Allie, and Alyssa.

"I have a feeling, Alana, Allie, and Alyssa helped!"

"Yeah! They did all the dirty work, I just told them what to do!" he said laughing.

"I love you guys! Thank you!"

"HEY! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Dad called from the kitchen.

We all went and ate dinner, I let the conversation wash over me, I was thinking about how lucky I really am. Mum said I could stay the night here, so Harry and I were going to.

After dinner I walked around in the backyard, and sat on the old playscape swing set we have. I looked at our house. It's a light brown, with a garden all around the outside that blooms beautifully. I love our house, it's beautiful, and we have a big backyard. We play Quidditch sometimes, so it's big. I always had room to play whatever my imagination came up with. I thought about the fun my family has had. I love my family, and we've done some of the best things together. I've had some of the best days with them.

There is a video I found from back when I was three.

You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talkin' to me.

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs.

And daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world.

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall.

I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong.

And I love you for givin' me your eyes, stayin' back and watchin' me shine.

And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say

That I had the best day with you today.

I came back inside, a little later that night, and was looking in the attic when I found a bag of old movies. Looking at the dates and names I found one that looked interesting. _Alexa age 3 painting daddy_. So I brought it out into the living room and put it in the VCR. We weren't one of those TV families. We would watch a movie or show as a family, but rarely.

When the video started, I was standing in the kitchen with an easel and finger paints. Mum was cooking at the stove, and dad was sitting next to me, getting the majority of the paint on him instead of the paper.

"Sweety, what are you painting?" Mum asked.

"I'm paintin' daddy!" I said excitedly. Mum laughed and Dad groaned.

"Don't encourage her!" Dad said, "I don't want to be the walking masterpiece!"

"Daddy!" I whined, "Maserpiece is good!"

"Very good Lexi!" Mum praised, "You're so smart!"

"Yay!" I cheered clapping my hands together, making paint fly everywhere, walls, Dad, floor, Dad, cupboards, and Dad.

"Uhh! Lily!" Dad whined, "Make it stop! It got in my mouth!" Mum laughed, and that made me laugh.

"Alexa, why don't you paint a picture _of_ your daddy?" Mum suggested.

"Ok Mummy!" I started concentrating hard, the tip of my tongue sticking out. When I finished, there was a stick figure, with lots of splotches of colors on his arms, face, and chest.

"Baby, what are all those other colors?" Dad asks.

"Thas the paint on you, Daddy!" I said happily. Mum burst out laughing, which made me start laughing, and Dad groaned.

"Ok, then what's that under me?" He asked pointing to the blobish stick thing under him.

"Thas your broom, so you can catch the bad guys!" I said matter-of-factly. Mum burst into laughter, and Dad joined. I started laughing, 'cause they were laughing.

"Ok, so what did you paint on the other pages?" Mum asked.

"That's Princess Charming, and she goes hiking in the forest, and she meets the seven dwarfs, but then when they take a boat ride on the river pirates come, and take her. But Prince Charming saves her and then they live happily ever after," I said proudly.

"Wow!" Dad said, "You've definitely got an imagination."

"James! Don't say that!" Mum said laughing as she smacked his shoulder.

"Why? Imagination's good!" I said, "Right Daddy?"

"Oh course, Baby!" Dad said, dodging Mum's smacks.

"Ugh! James you're such a suck up!" Mum said laughing.

"Baby, what did I teach you today when Mumma was busy?" Dad asked me, I knew that! We had talked about that today!

"Tha Mum's the prettiest lady in the world!" I said excitedly.

"Oh! Thanks baby!" Mum said, hugging me. "And you know what Daddy is?" I knew that one too! I'm on a role today!

"Tha Daddy's really smart!" I clapped my hands again, sending paint flying everywhere.

It was one of the best days I've ever had.

When the video ended I was laughing and hugging my family. I looked at us, seeing the similarities, the things that showed we were a family. I look a lot like my mum, only I have short black hair, like my dads, we all have that hair, except my mum, but we all have bright emerald eyes, except my dad. I love my eyes- I love the color, and the shape, the way they stand out when I wear certain colors. I'm glad she gave me her eyes.

Looking at Harry, I could see the scar on his forehead. A lightning bolt, he was attacked when he was a baby. A bad wizard that my dad had put in Azkaban came after him, and sent some spell at Harry. We don't know what it would have done, but it hit the protective charm mum put on him and shattered, a small part hitting him and leaving the scar. Luckily he doesn't seem any different than most boys his age, except he's nicer. So if that's what the spell did, then good! I looked at him again. He has normal scars from childhood. The ones like touching a stove when you were little, and falling off your bike, or in our case, broomstick. Our parents never coddled us much, they let us explore, and see how things worked. They stood back and watched us discover the world, let us shine in our discoveries. I hope they both know that I've had the best days with them. All of them.


End file.
